CRIMSON SEDUCTION
by anonymouswriter777
Summary: smokescreen gets separated from team prime while luring viacons away from arcee. only, he's not alone and a certain crimson bot has plans for him. (vampire knockout)(smokescreen/knockout smuttiness)
1. preview

**SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW**

When he finally downed all the viacons, he was left with some minor damage and a non-functional blaster. Exhausted and beat up, smokescreen tried contacting team prime, but his comm link got damaged in the fight, leaving him cut off from the team. This left for a perfect opportunity for a certain crimson bot.

Looking down at his pray from a distance, the said bot grinned mischievously. "I've been waiting ages to be alone with this rookie. Hahahahaha this is going to be delicious."

Smokescreen sighed in defeat, trying and failing to contact the others, finally giving in to the fact that he will have to walk back to the battlefield. Before he could begin his trek, a seductive laugh echoed through the air. Smokescreen froze in his place, not knowing where the laugh was coming from.

"well isn't this convenient."

Smokescreen turned to face the voice behind him.

"battered, tired, broken comm link and completely alone and cut off from the others." Knockout Sauntered out of the woods with a wicked grin on his face. "Looks to me like your in a pretty vulnerable state." Knockout's grin deepened.

Smokescreen shuttered, feeling uneasy with the way knockout was acting.

"I may be banged up but I can still kick your aft!" smokescreen scowled, trying to hide how truly exhausted he was. But knockout merely laughed, then leered at smokescreen.

"oh I seriously doubt that. In fact" his tone then became more seductive. "you look awfully tired. I think you could use a rest"

* * *

uh oh what will happen to poor smokescreen? XD

and what's knockout planning?

I'll let you know….. soon MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA XD


	2. Chapter 1

**CRIMSON SEDUCTION**

During a mission smokescreen got separated from the team. The battle got intense and he had to draw some viacons away from arcee. Though he lost track of how far from the battle he got, he still had trouble to deal with.

When he finally downed all the viacons, he was left with some minor damage and a non-functional blaster. Exhausted and beat up, smokescreen tried contacting team prime, but his comm link got damaged in the fight, leaving him cut off from the team. This left for a perfect opportunity for a certain crimson bot.

Looking down at his pray from a distance, the said bot grinned mischievously. "I've been waiting ages to be alone with this rookie. Hahahahaha this is going to be delicious."

Smokescreen sighed in defeat, trying and failing to contact the others, finally giving in to the fact that he will have to walk back to the battlefield. Before he could begin his trek, a seductive laugh echoed through the air. Smokescreen froze in his place, not knowing where the laugh was coming from.

"well isn't this convenient."

Smokescreen turned to face the voice behind him.

"battered, tired, broken comm link and completely alone and cut off from the others." Knockout Sauntered out of the woods with a wicked grin on his face. "Looks to me like your in a pretty vulnerable state." Knockout's grin deepened.

Smokescreen shuttered, feeling uneasy with the way knockout was acting.

"I may be banged up but I can still kick your aft!" smokescreen scowled, trying to hide how truly exhausted he was. But knockout merely laughed, then leered at smokescreen.

"oh I seriously doubt that. In fact" his tone then became more seductive. "you look awfully tired. I think you could use a rest" just then knockout's optic started glowing a brighter red, capturing smokescreen's gaze with their hypnotic glow.

Smokescreen optics glazed over as he started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He stumbled back, clutching his head, unable to stay focused. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt more tired, so tired in fact, that he could collapse right there. When he looked back up with half lidded optics, knockout had gotten closer and still leering at him with those hungry optics.

He tried to back away from knockout, but was easily overtaken as knockout wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted his chin to meet his gaze.

"now now, just relax and let the doctor take care of you" knockout's optics bore into smokescreen's seductively. Smokescreen felt weak and was trying to push knockout off him but looking into those optics…

Those optics hovered in front of him hypnotically, seducing him into relaxing, to rest. Smokescreen's mind was growing too hazy for him to think straight. His instincts were telling him to fight, to get away from him, but his body was telling him to give in, to submit.

Smokescreen couldn't fight the hypnotic influence anymore and his optics slid closed as his body slumped in knockout's arms, head lulling back. Knockout gave an amused chuckle. Finally the young rookie was his and there wasn't a bot around to come to his aid.

With a lustful grin, knockout traced smokescreen's cheek and neck, inhaling the sweet scent of purity. Then Without hesitation, knockout sunk his fangs into smokescreen's exposed neck, drinking in the sweet luscious Nectar that flowed from his veins. Smokescreen let out a gasped moan, feeling knockout's fangs drawing out his life energon, growing weaker with every gulp.

After a few gulps, knockout withdrew from smokescreen's neck and drank in the sight of the helpless bot in his arms. It made him quiver with excitement. Slowly and seductively, he glided his servo down smokescreen's frame, making the young bot shiver at the light touches, tracing his servo from his neck, down his chest and stomach, to his interface panel, were he began stroking it slowly. This action drew out a weak moan from smokescreen.

He felt so weak, tired and disorientated that he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. He felt something on his interface panel. It felt weird but…. Good. It made him want more of that wonderful touch. His body took on a will of its own and started to grind against the servo on his crotch plate, moaning weakly as his body begged for more.

Knockout chuckled, watching as the weakened mech fell deeper into his seductive power, practically begging him to take him and have his way with him. How could he refuse such a tempting offer…

Without a second thought, knockout drew smokescreen into a kiss, tasting every corner of his mouth, All the while groping smokescreen's crotch lustfully. Smokescreen moaned into the kiss, pressing himself into knockout's servo, grinding more desperately.

Slowly withdrawing and nipping smokescreens bottom lip, knockout whispered into smokescreen's audio seductively "open yourself to me"

Without resistance, smokescreen let his interface panel slide back and expose his rapidly pressurizing spike, desperate for his master to ravish him. _Wait… master? … Why am I referring to him as…_

His thoughts were forgotten as knockout's servo traced his spike slowly and teased the head with a single claw. Smokescreen let his head loll back as his mind fell back into a haze, his moans growing louder and lustful. Knockout's grin widened as he watched his prey writhe in his arms, it made him all that more enticing.

Knockout retracted his own interface panel, revealing his own hard spike. He wrapped his servo around his and smokescreen's spike and stroked them together, reveling in the feeling of his pray against him. Knockout let out a moan of his own, wanting so badly to get inside this bot, to mark him and make him his. He licked and nipped smokescreen's neck seductively, drawing out more moans from him. _Primus! He loved the sounds this mech made._

"ughhhhh hugh aghhh" smokescreen moaned weakly as knockout continued to stoke their spikes.

Smokescreen grew hot and hazed from the contact between their spikes, it felt so good. his mind became clouded with need and his optic were half lidded and glazed over staring into nothing, he found that he didn't want knockout to stop.

knockout took his servo from their spikes, wrapping his arm around smokescreen's back and runing his servo down to trace the opening of smokescreen's valve.

Smokescreen arched at the touch, pressing into knockout's touch. He was seemingly torn between feeling him on his spike or his valve. He gave a weak whine as if begging knockout to give him both. Knockout obliged by holding smokescreen tighter against him with their spikes pressed against each other, continuing to finger his valve. Smokescreen moaned and panted weakly, rubbing himself against knockout, desperate to feel more pleasure. He was fully under knockout's power now, his mind lost in the seductive field knockout had enveloped him in. too weak to fight or resist, His body growing hot and his spike throbbing with need. Knockout took smokescreen's mouth in another hungry kiss, pressing his tongue against smokescreen's lips, demanding entrance and ravishing smokescreens mouth without resistance. _Primus! This bot tasted so sweet! _Knockout couldn't resist another taste, giving a biting kiss into smokescreen's mouth and drank up the energon that bled out. All the while pressing two of his fingers into smokescreen's valve, earning a surprised mewl from his pray.

"uughhhh… knockout hugh uhhh" smokescreen moaned hazily between kisses. Knockout scissored his fingers inside smokescreen, hitting sensitive nods, driving smokescreen closer but not quite over the edge. After licking the energon off smokescreen's lips, knockout began giving attention to smokescreen's neck, kissing, licking and nipping, smokescreen moaned wantonly as his head lolled back, he was in complete ecstasy.

Knockout then proceeded by rubbing his spike under smokescreen's, gliding it slowly back and forth, working between his legs and towards his valve. Smokescreen spread his legs to give knockout better access.

he removed his fingers from smokescreen's valve and traced the lubricant down smokescreen's doorwing, causing the sensitive limb to shutter with arousal.

smokescreen couldn't take it anymore, the lack of fingers in his valve made him whimper, he needed his master inside him. "uuughhhh… take me…..take me please…" smokescreen moaned, grinding himself against knockout, while weakly trying to kiss him, begging to be fragged.

Knockout couldn't contain himself anymore, he was loving how submissive his pray had become. No longer able to contain his lust, knockout hitched smokescreen's leg up around his waist and expertly thrusted his spike into smokescreen's valve, making the bot cry out in a pain and pleasure.

"UGGGHHHHHH! Kn-Knockout! Hugh! Uhhhhh" smokescreen moaned/panted as knockout pumped his spike in and out of his valve.

Knockout embraced smokescreen tighter, lavishing his neck once again. Giving seductive nips and kisses. Then as he increased the pace of his thrusts, he sunk his fangs into smokescreens neck, sucking his energon in time with each thrust. Each thrust combined with an intake of energon brought on a wave of pleasure to smokescreen. It was like the pull of energon was coming from his spark and his spike.

Smokescreen's optics roll back in bliss, he was coming closer to overload with each thrust/intake and was losing touch with reality, everything was spinning in a blur of lust and crimson.

Then finally after one final thrust he was done for. Smokescreen let out a static laced cry of pleasure as overload took him. his spike letting loose his seeds over knockout's abdomen, while knockout's own overload took him, biting into his neck harder, suppressing a moan as his seeds sprayed into smokescreen's valve and spilling out down his thighs.

Smokescreen went limp in knockout's arms, completely spent from the combination of overload, hypnotic influence and energon loss, panting weakly as he fell into recharge.

Knockout grinned darkly as his looked down over his unconscious pray, licking energon from his lips. "hahahaha oh this has been so invigorating, imagine what fun I will have with him later when he wakes..." He trailed off as he picked smokescreen up bridle style and began walking off into the woods, an unconscious smokescreen unaware of what fate had in store for him…..

* * *

WOW that took forever! Sorry for the long wait, I had major writers block, lack of mood and been sick. and now its done YESSSSS! XD


End file.
